1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a universal serial bus (USB) interface solid memory module, more particularly to a USB interface solid memory module with strengthened clamping force.
2. Description of the Related Art
The solid disk on module using an IDE interface as the data transmission interface has been generally used in various industrial computer systems. For small industrial control computer system, if the size of the solid disk on module can be reduced further, it can be more easily designed into the small computer systems. However, the standard IDE interface slot limits the size because the solid disk on module has too many signal pins (say, 40 pins). The width of the foregoing solid disk on module that uses the IDE interface as the data transmission interface cannot be further reduced. In the meantime, the stability of the module after being installed is also limited by the existing IDE slot structure and cannot be enhanced effectively. It is undoubtedly an issue to the industrial system that requires improvements.
As to the computer peripherals, the way of reducing the size of the solid disk on module, being compatible with the existing industrial computer interfaces, standardizing its specification, and redesigning a highly integrated module to provide a more stable module while matching with the user's operating habits become the concerned topics.
In view of the above description, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience accumulated from the engagement in the computer related industry and conducted extensive research and found another way to overcome the aforementioned shortcomings and invented the “USB interface solid disk on module” according to the present invention.
The study on the shortcomings of the foregoing IDE interface solid disk on module shows that the product design is limited by the features of the existing IDE interface slot and cannot have the full functions. Therefore, the inventor of present invention herein completely improves the foregoing shortcomings by removing the IDE interface from the solid disk on module and adopting another popular USB interface generally used in the computer system. The USB interface is used to simplify the size of the interface of the memory module, because the USB interface has less signal pins (say 4 pins) in addition to the grounding signal. Therefore, such feature used for the design of the solid disk on module can give a smaller size for the products. The shortcoming of the USB interface in the past resides on its slow data transmission speed, which is not suitable for the application on the data storage device of this type. However, the new USB 2.0 industrial specification has upgraded the data transmission speed up to 480 Mbits/sec, and thus resolving the data transmission speed problem.
Since the USB interface slot is an external signal connection design, which is not suitable for the design of embedded devices, therefore the inventor of this invention redesigned an embedded USB interface device structure. By such redesigned structure, the shortcomings of the aforementioned IDE interface slot that lacks stability can be overcome. Thus, an embedded USB interface slot device with strengthened terminal clamping force is another important product design disclosed by the inventor of this invention.